A Tangled Web. . .
by untitled
Summary: READ MY BIO 4 LINK 2 ORLI FIC! SEQUEL 2 CRYING IN THE RIVER... Gal is somehwat contented married to Leggy but what if something goes wrong? Gal realizes sumethin that cant be...sumthin thats crazy, yet its a fact. Does she give in2 temptation?!
1. Desolate?!

Disclaimer: (All of you know what im gonna say. . . oh, fine. I DON'T OWN LEGOLAS. . . OR LOTR. . . woe is me. . . but Gal is mine. . . woe is me. . .)  
  
A/N: Hello there!! Now, shut up about telling me it's a mary-sue. I know that, and im not changing it one bit. Ha. (Don't you HATE flamers???) Oh, and please read Crying In The River before you read this. . . please??? Oh, and review that, too!!  
  
GALENVAGORIEL'S POV:  
  
After being married to my best friend (I still considered Legolas my best friend because above everything he is, my love, my husband, my guide, my partner in life, he still is my very best friend.) for three and a half years, when I just glance at him, I still get tingly and excited, as if I was a little girl with a crush on my best friend, which I really am deep inside. I think that is really magical, that the fire in my heart hasn't died down at all.  
  
I looked around the garden about one or two miles behind the Mirkwood palace for a sign of Legolas, for he said he was meeting me here, but he was late. So i just I sat there, on the foot of an old tree just gazing at my new home. Of course Mirkwood isnt really 'new' to me, I have been living here ever since I married Legolas, but everyday I discover something new in the palace or in their humunguous, well-tended garden. Like today, I discovered a small, tiny flower that looked very much like a miniature iris, and I was able to stick some of that into my hair. I stood up and continued to paint the red, orange, and yellow flowers infront of me. I was painting for about an two hours already, barely finished with my portrait of the patch of flowers infront of me, and I heard 2 men arguing, coming towards me. I sighed. When I paint, I demand peace and quiet. I demand it.  
  
"Can you shut up?! I don't want to know your story about stale gingerbread and a stuffed bear" One man said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
I heard the other mutter something incomprehensibly. "I thought you cared."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"By the way, it was a stuffed platypus, not a stuffed bear."  
  
I looked at my unfinished painting and pouted. I wanted to finish at least half of it and I had barely done one fourth. I threw my brushes down on the grass and stomped over to the two bickering men, and almost tripped on the way. My dress was so long, and there were almost 5 layers of that itchy cloth torturing me.  
  
"Can you two please keep quiet?!" I considered saying "shut up!" but I decided against it. I still am married to the Prince of Mirkwood, after all.  
  
They both gave a little jump of surprise, and they turned to the left to face me. They just gaped at me for a second, probably because I looked to different. Today I was wearing black, very uncommon for a she-elf. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at them. They could have just made fun of my clothing choice behind my back, but to just stare at me openly as if I was missing my head was downright mean. I adjusted the thin, glittery strap of my dress and just rolled my eyes. "You… you... look be... beautiful, Prin....cess Galenvagoriel." The one with short blonde hair stuttured.  
  
"Oh." I said shortly, skeptical and surprised. Either they were making fun of me, lying, or they really meant it. . . but both of them were looking my weird hair now, and I was convinced I was going to be the topic of their jokes later tonight.  
  
"You hair looks nice too, princess." The other one with long black hair smiled.  
  
"Ah." I just looked at them with glaring looks now, just to show my annoyance. My lightly wavy brown hair was curled for, just like Lady Galadriels, plus I put some of those tiny irises in my curls.  
  
"We mean it!", "Its true, princess!" Both of them in unison.  
  
I laughed. "By the way, what do you want? I was painting and your loud squabbling just made me loose my concentration." I said, returning to my slightly hostile tone. I wouldn't have the gut, or the nerve to say that three and a half years ago, but I guess getting married, and growing up had changed me. I can be very tempestuous these days.  
  
Both of them just lost their grins and turned a tiny bit more serious. "Prince Legolas sent us to find you, Princess Galenvagoriel. He sends his apologies. King Tharanduil had asked for his help." The dark haired one explained calmly.  
  
I just stared at them, irritated at Legolas. I understood King Tharanduil needs him to help, but to make someone come two hours later??!!? Who does he think he is?!  
  
I gave them both a fake smirk. "What does he want ME to do?! Watch that that elf WORK?"  
  
The one shorter one with platinum hair gave a little nod. "Yes. . . well, actually his exact words were. . .to accompany him."  
  
My rage was getting stronger and stronger, even if i knew it wasnt that big of a deal, Legolas has not really done anything like this in ages, that man has not really disappointed me, and thats something to be greatful for, but its not really good practice beacause if he screws up just a little, i will treat it as a big deal.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Princess Galenvagoriel?!" The two worried elves stepped a little bit closer to me.  
  
"Im sorry..." i smiled weakly. "Just lost in though for a while back there."  
  
The taller one just nodded. "Well, we were inquiring if you would want us to get your belongings... we can accompany you back to the palace, Princess."  
  
"Well-" i started, but the blond haired one cut me off.  
  
"By the way, i'm Rowen." He shook my hand, and i gave them a friendly smile. I didnt want them to perceive me as irritable (even if i really am!) "And i am Gavin, princess." the other one bowed his head slightly.  
  
I smiled "Oh, just call me Gal."  
  
Gavin's head shot up suddenly. I was probably the first one who has said that to them. My thoughts quickly went to my sister, Arwen, who insisted that the palace staff call her Princess Arwen, for some reason. She said it was because people should respect royalty, or whatever, and i quickly told her i'm against her notion. Each and everyone is equal, my father taught me that one. Thinking of my family made me homesick, but i just pushed thoughts of Rivendell away.  
  
"I'll get my things." I went over to my spot, but both of the guards raced past me.  
  
"I'm giving it to Gal!!" Rowen screamed at Gavin, who was about 2 paces behind him.  
  
Gavin made a face of anger. "No, i am!!"  
  
I just stood there, watching the two elves racing and quarelling over, well... practically nothing.  
  
In the end, Gavin gave me my brushes and Rowen gave me my cloth with the undone painting on it.  
  
"Uh... thank you." I laughed at their silliness.  
  
We started walking towards Legolas, and Gavin spoke up. "You know, you have a really nice laugh, Gal..."  
  
Beside me Rowen nodded. "Yes, its so... tuneful."  
  
"Melodic." Gavin looked at me out of the corner of his green eyes.  
  
"Musical."  
  
"Harmonous."  
  
I giggled. "How about normal?!"  
  
The walk home was very pleasant, and peaceful. Gavin and Rowen were intersting and likeable. I also found out that they were enemies up until recently, about 10 months ago.  
  
"Do you still fight a lot?" I asked Rowen, even if I knew the answer to my own question.  
  
"More than when we were archrivals!!" He laughed.  
  
Gavin agreed. "Thats true!!"  
  
I laughed at the irony of their friendship, "You elves are... weird.." And the three of us were just cracking jokes the whole walk home.  
  
When we got to the gate, where they sometimes guarded, both Gavin and Rowen's faces fell.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we wont see much of you now, do you notice that?" Rowen replied.  
  
"Yes, i mean, you will be busy, and we might be too." Gavin said.  
  
"Dont worry... i'll visit you from time to time." I said even if i knew it would be hard to find them in this big caste. "And you can visit me, too." Now, THAT would be easy. I'm usually in the library, in the garden, or in my room, or with Legolas, sometimes in the stables... well maybe it wouldnt be so easy... i sensed that both of the guards were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, im off to my quarters now." I went under the small archway with vines growing on it beside the big steel gates. "Bye!!" I called out.  
  
"Wait, Gal!" Rowen called, and i turned around. "Wont you be going to Prince Legolas?!"  
  
I smiled naughtily. "Oh. Will you be reporting back to him?"  
  
Rowen turned to Gavin for the answer. "Yes, i think so." Gavin shook his head yes.  
  
"Well. Tell that desolate husband of mine that i will see him im bed tonight."  
  
The two guards just laughed it off, and i started walking towards the bedroom legolas and i shared.  
  
I stopped aburptly.  
  
"Wait a minute. DESOLATE?! What does that mean!?"  
  
()()()()()()  
  
From moi: Well, wasn't that long... Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!! *jumps up into the air with arms waving madly* Please!!! Cum awn!!! 


	2. Madly In Love

DISCLAIMER: me. LOTR. Legolas. Not connected in anyway. (Well, besides the fact that we are madly in love!!!)  
  
I say: Heya!!! Ahhh, the power of reviews. .. (I mean, review, but still absolutely wonderful nonetheless!!!!) Oh, and I have a new Orlando Bloom story!! If you wanna read it, (highly unlikely, of course, but anyway...) go here: www.gurlpages.com/orlifics/hw.html (please read & review!!! It means SOOO much to me!! --- did I just SAY that??)  
  
LEGOLAS' POV:  
  
"I said I'm sorry." I said flatly as I started toying with Gal's curly hair. I waited for Galenvagoriel to start acknowledging me and I stared at the back of her head and waited for her to turn over. It was late that night, and I had not gone to sleep yet, Gal probably had, while I was begging for her forgiveness. I had not really done anything wrong... just make her wait for... 2 hours... well, that is a big deal, but I had a reason, and it was because of my father. Perfectly undertsandable, right?  
  
Tell that to Gal.  
  
I gave up trying to talk to her and started to drift off to sleep. 'It's her loss if she decides not to talk to me.' I thought, rather conceitedly. Then I shook my head. 'No, actually, its my loss.'  
  
Without Gal, my whole life would have been about work. I admit, I can be a workaholic at times, and since I met Gal, I have mellowed down just a little. Gal has taught me to be more carefree and fun loving, but she can be serious, and at times (well... probably half of the time.) she's mean and unpleasant, but that's another thing I love about her.  
  
I know, something is wrong with me.  
  
I closed my eyes, and I heard Gal shufffle to her other side. My eyes flew open, and just as I was about to face her to give forgiveness another try, she sat up and moved towards me, then she plopped down on my stomach.  
  
"Ow, Gal. What's your problem!" I screamed. God, this elf needs to lose some weight!  
  
Gal didn't seem affected at all. "You are, you--"  
  
I brought my hand over her mouth to keep her saying something that was probably banned in middle earth. "Keep your mouth shut, you obese elf" I frowned angrily.  
  
"sdf sjgjh athnf!!" Gal mumbled, her eyes widening madly. It's so easy to make Gal hate you.  
  
Even if I love her, you can't help but get pissed at someone so... grr.  
  
She leaned down so her face was centimetres from mine, and kissed me softly, and after kissing me, she bit my lip. "I hate you and love you so much, you desolate elf."  
  
I just nodded. "You too, Gal. I doubt desolate is a compliment."  
  
"Oh trust me, it isn't." She rolled over, and even if she was heavy, I missed her warmth. Most of the time I miss her, and I'm sure it's the same way with her. I was so happy we were living a fairytale, I mean, two best friends, madly in love, it was great. I moved closer to her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Gal pinched my arm immediately, and I winced. "Get away from me, Legolas." She muttered sleepily.  
  
Yeah, we are madly in love.  
  
  
  
From moi: Dya like it?! Like ya, too!!! Hate it?! Well, then, hate you too. Anyhoo, please review, kids!!! 


	3. Meeting Claire and West

DISCLAIMER: I didn't write LOTR. Duh.  
  
Authors Note: Hello again!! Thanks a million for the great reviews!!! Thank you so much. . . 5 whole reviews! Yahooo!!! Well, I know the story's going really slow, but hang in there!!!  
  
LEGOLAS' POV:  
  
"You are so grouchy in the morning." I stepped out of the bathroom and dodged a satin-covered pillow that was thrown my way. "Do you know that?!"  
  
"Yes. I know that. Thank you so much for pointing out my strong points." Galenvagoriel sat up and scratched her head as she threw another pillow at me.  
  
I closed the bathroom door and made my way out of the room. "Goodbye, my obese wife!!" I called out when I was in the narrow hallways of the Mirkwood palace. I waited for Gal to answer with an insulting comeback, and I wasn't let down. "Love you, my depressing little elf!!"  
  
CLAIRISSE'S POV:  
  
I watched my best friend kick the door to my home open and smiled knowingly. "Since when did you become so manly?" I asked in my usual shy, soft tone. Gal came towards me, her strides confident. "And don't think you are trying to fool me by that 'I'm so brave act.'" I said, rolling my light brown eyes. "You know you are a wimp."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Clair. But you are right. Right as always, of course." Gal stood beside me and helped me pour orange sauce over the peach cuts. "You know, I guess Legolas is rubbing off on me . . ."  
  
I looked around my homey kitchen for a small plate. "But his archery skills haven't, am I right? Its good you aren't wearing leather pants and a tight top."  
  
Gal laughed. "That's what I was wearing yesterday!" Gal arranged the peaches in a circle around the small yellow plate, and poured some extra sauce in the middle. "As always, you are right. . . So who is this for?"  
  
I carried the plate and set it down on the small dining table that seated only four. We are only three living in this house but there is a fourth chair for Gal. Even if I just met her about a year ago, I treat her like family already. "Oh, the peaches are for West."  
  
Gal sat on an old wooden chair and furrowed her brows. "West? Who's that?"  
  
I slapped my forehead lightly. Of course! She hasn't met West yet! "Well, he's my brother. He lives in Lothlorien, and he doesn't come here often."  
  
"So why haven't you mentioned him before?" Gal lifted the layers of her golden brown dress and walked towards the door, obviously looking for someone.  
  
I paused for a while, and shrugged. "We aren't very close. He lived with my mother in Lothlorien, so we rarely played with each other on anything. . . you do remember that we have different fathers, right?"  
  
Gal stuck her head into the small house and nodded.  
  
"So who are you looking for?" I untied my ratty old apron and threw it down beside the sink.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"HELLO?! Is anyone home?" A male voice called out eagerly.  
  
I ran to the backdoor and flung it open, expecting to see Legolas, or maybe my father who went out to tend the garden . . . Instead I saw strawberry blonde hair identical to mine, and the same light brown eyes. "Westell!" I said in a shocked tone. "You're early!"  
  
"Yes. . ." My brother shrugged his shoulders. "I decided to surprise you and dad. But of course I didn't."  
  
I set his bags beside the door and led him down the narrow halls, and into the living room where Gal was sitting, flipping through the pages of an old hardback.  
  
I cleared my throat, and Gal's head turned towards us, her eyes partly covered by her chesnut hair. Aaahh, I see she was in her melodramatic mode. This elf is way too predictable. "West, this is my friend, Galenvagoriel."  
  
"Or Gal, if you wish." Gal interrupted followed by a nervous laugh.  
  
West extended his hand towards Gal, and gave his most charming smile. "Hello, Gal."  
  
I just watched Gal stare at my brother's hand for about 2 seconds, then she gave him her biggest smile. "Hi to you, too." They were still holding each other's hands in the handshake position.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, and glanced towards the open door. "Oh hi, Legolas."  
  
When I said that, four things happened all at once: 1) Gal let go of my brother's hand and waved for Legolas to come in. "Hello, hon!" 2) West (being the usual rude elf he was,) thought out loud, ""Who are you?" 3) Legolas ran towards Gal and gave her a peck on the cheek. 4) A million butterflies suddenly started flying around in my stomach. Of course I never told Gal, but I always had a small infatuation towards Legolas, and even now, when he is married, I still get butterflies when I am around him.  
  
Gal smiled at a confused West. "This is Legolas, my husband."  
  
"Your husband?" West looked at Legolas, and he just smiled at West, even if my brother was being the bad-mannered elf he is.  
  
"Uh, hi, Legolas!" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Legolas nodded towards my direction, but his eyes were still on West. "Yes, Gal is my wife. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
West averted his eyes. "Uh no, of course not."  
  
And for some strange reason, his words weren't convincing at all. 


	4. Scandal ; )

Disclaimer. . . I wrote LOTR, isn't it obvious by the spelling mistakes, wrong grammar, and short words?! (Joke. . . lol)  
  
From me. . . 'ello!! Please review, girls!!! Don't forget. . .  
  
(This time it's from my POV . . .)  
  
The green of the garden was bright and cheerful, like a bright Emerald.  
  
The various flowers were scattered around the lush green panorama, making the hue emerald smell fresh and somewhat feminine . . .  
  
You would expect that everything was perfect, that all the elves were happily grinning and that Legolas was having a grand time.  
  
Ha, think again.  
  
Instead in Legolas' eyes, the grass was too damp and moist to be standing on, the flower's scent was too strong, and the elf prince felt alone and isolated in the immense garden with out Galenvagoriel. He mounted his bow and shot his target, missing the center by an inch or so. "Blah." Legolas garbled under his breath.  
  
"Well, that isn't something you see very often." A singsong voice giggled behind a scowling Legolas. He dropped his arched position and turned his back. The same hazel colored irises and lengthy blonde hair greeted him smilingly.  
  
"Hi, Legolas." Legolas smiled in spite of his aggravated mood at the unexpected visitor. She giggled once again and he saw a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice and actions.  
  
"Giselle." He stepped forward her and he saw that her small velvet slippers were sinking into the clammy grass, and she had a small basket full of a small orange-like fruit. "Please, sit." Legolas pointed towards the tree stump beside a patch of white roses.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Giselle put her small basket beside the stump crossed her legs over each other and rested her hands on her knees.  
  
Legolas smiled knowingly as he collected his bows and arrows. He knew that Giselle knew precisely how he has been . . . She just 'fortuitously bumped into him' 2 or 3 days ago, the day after she arrived from Rivendell, to live with her aunt. Legolas found this doubtful, and he decided not to mention to Gal that Giselle was now within a 10 mile radius of her. Gal and Giselle never mixed well anyway.  
  
"Just fine." Legolas answered shortly. He slung his pack or arrows over his shoulder and prepared to go. "I have to run---"  
  
"Oh don't go!" Giselle leaped up quickly. "Where do you have to go, leaving so early?"  
  
Legolas fidgeted and stammered a little before he answered. He didn't have to leave but he also didn't want to spend his time with Giselle. "I'm hungry. I think I'll go to Gal so she can prepare me a snack."  
  
Giselle giggled knowingly. "She can cook?" She knelt over to grasp for her wicker basket.  
  
Legolas nibbled on his lower lip, he wanted to kick himself. That was the worst answer he could have blurted out (on impulse). Gal was a menace in the kitchen!  
  
He didn't answer and Giselle giggled for the hundredth time. "Here, have a kumquat." With her free hand, she linked it around Legolas' arm.  
  
"A what?" Legolas raised his brow. "What's a kumquat? Sounds like a new breed of orc."  
  
Giselle gave a calculated laugh and led him towards the bench across the garden. She didn't answer him until they sat down on the uncomfortable steel bench. "It's a fruit, silly."  
  
Legolas did all he could do to keep himself from setting her straight. I mean, he liked being called silly as much as the next elf, but Giselle said it in a way like he was a dumb little thing who knew nothing.  
  
Which was partly true, because he thought a fruit was a new breed of orc.  
  
She grabbed a fruit from her basket that looked a lot like an orange, same color and texture, but was as small, as. . . lets say as small as Legolas' nose.  
  
She peeled it slowly, deliberately wasting time, and gave it to Legolas. "Eat the whole thing all at once, Leg."  
  
Legolas bit into the kumquat and as soon as he heard her last word, 'Leg' almost choked. No one has given Legolas a pet name (unless you count Galenvagoriel's insulting addresses) and Legolas certainly was disappointed with 'Leg'.  
  
"Its good!" Legolas muttered as his mouth tried to get over the sour tanginess of the fruit. It was addicting, and Legolas reached for another one. If it wasn't for the kumquats that came from Giselle, Legolas would have walked out of there, leaving Giselle all alone.  
  
Damn you, addicting kumquats.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mitha, you are joking!" Anisel's (Ah- nee- sehl) eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her chest.  
  
Mitha nodded rapidly as she sat on the small, twin bed she slept on. The masters have big beds fit for four elves, but the servants have small ones adequately sized for one. "A pretty, stunning she elf and Legolas!! They were sharing fruits and talking together!"  
  
Anisel secured her yellow hair in a tight ponytail, ready to get back to washing Arwen's enviable evening gowns. "Scandalous! Were they sweet on each other?"  
  
Mitha thought about it some more: The prince's companion always looked so happy and dreamy, and of course the handsome master of Mitha's did not drive her away. "By the looks of it, yes!"  
  
Anisel gave a little squeal of delight.  
  
Mitha sighed again, her gray eyes ablaze with a new scandal. She was so happy that she had caught Legolas and his friend flirting. She was lucky she went to the garden at that time. She was lucky she decided to steal a flower for her small quarters at the exact same time that she elf was draping herself all over Mitha's longtime obsession, Legolas. She had wanted to work in the palace to see Legolas practically every single day, even if it meant leaving her large family. Of course, Mitha's spirits lowered when she found out Prince Legolas was to be wed! And she couldn't even be there to see him at his best! She frowned at the thought. She never liked Princess Galenvagoriel, ever since she laid eyes on her. "Do you know the name of that elf Legolas is with?" Mitha asked a depressed Anisel, 'Probably thinking about all of Arwen's outfits again . . .' Mitha thought; Anisel was always the one who thought about looks a lot of the time.  
  
"Giselle." Anisel faced her close friend. "My friend's mother is a friend of Giselle's aunt. Giselle came to live with her aunt only about a week ago."  
  
Mitha nodded. "Well, she's much better to look at then that Gal." Mitha thought out loud. Mitha only thought out loud when she was with the understanding Anisel.  
  
"Mitha! That's nasty!" Anisel was about to walk out of their small room. ""We have to get to work."  
  
Mitha nodded, and got up, ready to help prepare dinner. "Wait, what if we tell everyone in the kitchen about my little discovery?" Mitha asked eagerly.  
  
"Should we? Won't that be sort of mean?" Anisel looked worried.  
  
Mitha shook her head as she tied an old apron around her slim waist (she actually measured one of Gal's leather pants and she found out that her waist was 4 whole inches smaller than that fat hog, Galenvagoriel. Ha.) "No it wouldn't be mean. Just a little piece of juicy info. You know very well that in this place, gossip like that is scarce!"  
  
Anisel nodded animatedly. "Your right! Lets go!"  
  
From me: What are you still doing here? REVIEW, please. . . ; ) 


End file.
